


Half Lust, Half Giggle

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Saturdays, before the cartoons





	Half Lust, Half Giggle

Roy lapped at small indent of Tim's Adam's Apple, deliberately slow in comparison to the rhythm of his hands on Tim's cock. His lover responded by arching his back into the touch and jerking on the binds holding him into place. The action made Roy chuckle against Tim's skin and the cool breath tickled his lover's skin enough that Tim's resulting groan was half lust, half giggle.

The sound made Roy thrust all the deeper inside his Robin.

They finished in time - barely - to clean themselves off, get dressed, and stumble bonelessly to the living room to wait for Lian to wake up and join them. Both of them would likely rather stay in bed, but Saturday morning cartoon duty beckoned.


End file.
